Nine Lives
by Deep Within
Summary: All cats have nine lives, does Gatomon count? Today is August 1, 2006. Gatomon is feeling full of guilt, and she asks herself, “I am a cat, cats have nine lives, what would happen if I wasted one, years ago?”


**Nine Lives **

"Wizardmon… Do you know what today is?" I spoke, wishing that Wizardmon would hear me from the peaceful land that he is at right now. "It's the first day of August. The day where you risked your life for me and Kari, and we're still thankful for it, though way too many years have passed since it happened." I jumped onto Kari's Drawers. "I think it been seven years… I know 'ya wouldn't think of that as too long but, I can't forget that sorrow I had since you died. I've thought that if I could wait for a long time, you could be reborn and we can enjoy every memory we had once before. But that didn't happen…"

As I was talking to myself within my thoughts, I got a bit lost in some of them, actually thinking that I was really talking to Wizardmon. Then, after I got in tune with reality, Kari shouted at me. "Gatomon! C'mon! We're going to be the last one there, and you know I don't like being the last one there like last year's celebration!"

_Celebration. _I wouldn't call it a _celebration_ like the others would even if it was the day we beat Myotismon… "Don't worry, Kari! I'll be ready in a sec.!" I shouted back to her. "And remember! Y'know that I won't want happened last year to happen again!" I pretend to look like I was shivering even though Kari couldn't see me; I also made a slight little purring sound.

I could hear Kari giggle when I was walking down the stairs of her new house. The Kamiyas' had bought a new house a month ago and we all have gotten use to its location and everything inside of the house. Though Mrs. Kamiya didn't get too use to it as me and Kari had, she was still missing the old apartment we use to live in, but she the kitchen makes hermiss iteven less everyday. "Kari," Mrs. Kamiya called Kari, "I heard you told Gatomon to hurry up, but I think you're the one that needs to hurry up."

"Mom, I'm just putting on my clothes! I don't take that long, do I?" Kari giggled once again. "And I'm finish already!" Kari started run down the stairs. "So nah-nah!" she said and stuck out her tongue. "Now Gatomon let's go, before Mom makes me bring her 'tasty' food with us," Kari whispered quietly.

"O.K."

We walked towards the door but Mrs. Kamiya got there before us and asked us to take her 'tasty' treats with us to give to the others, I and Kari accepted and the left the Kamiyas' house.

"Where is going to take place, the same as last year?" I asked her.

"The same as last year, of course. The place where we all pitched in and finally destroyed Myotismon." While we walked were walking there, we met up with T.K and Patamon. Tai and Agumon were already there because Kari and I took a much longer time to finish getting ready.

"Hi Kari!"

"Hey T.K.! It's been almost a whole entire year since we last seen each other and I missed you," Kari said, smiling.

"Awe, I missed you two."

When T.K. and Kari were talking to each other about the good ol'e times, I went to a nearby tree and laid on it, continuing to think about my thoughts from before Kari and I had to leave.

"I'm a kitten," I whispered, "and kittens have nine lives, so what would happen if it was me that that risked me life for Kari instead of you? I would only have eight lives left, and everyone would be happy. You could be here, celebrating with us about Myotismon's defeat. With us. We could all be happy, having a party and talking with each other about the joys of our lives, but with out you, I can't. I can put on a fake smile, and go 'This kitten's feeling like she just bought herself a new kitty litter box' while everyone is laughing about other random stuff."

The branches were making a loud noise, but it was probably just the wind making the branches sway. I ignored it, and then tried to think about some of the good things. If you didn't die and risk your life for Kari and me, I thought, I wouldn't evolve into Angewomon and help killed Myotismon. We would all be killed if it weren't for you. I'm grateful for that. "Thanks, Wizar-"

"Gatomon! There you are!" A voice shouted, which made me fall to the ground. I rubbed my butt since it hurts, and looked up to see who the one that made me fall was. It was Patamon. "You always said, 'Cats always land on their feet' and I guess you were wrong about that one!" Patamon laughed, thinking it was funny.

"It wasn't funny, Patamon."

"Sorry."

I think it might have been him that was making the branch noises. He might even have heard me! "Patamon, did you hear me saying anything." It was good thing I said most of it to myself.

"Well… to tell the truth, yes. But Gatomon, I knew it was bugging you. You looked sad today, and I wanted to help, remember, I'm your friend, and we can help each other with our problems."

I wanted to make a small "aw" sound after Patamon said that it was sweet. "Um, let's go the celebration." And we both went to T.K. and Kari.

"It's good that you two are back. Where have you two been?" Kari teased.

I pretend to ignore her and started to talk to Patamon. Patamon whispered, "Even if you are a cat, some cats we will die even they have nine lives left. I'm happy that you're still here with me right now, though! But I'm a bit sad that Wizardmon died."

"…" I opened my mouth but I was a bit speechless. Maybe Wizardmon wanted me to have all these friends, even though he knew I was going to have guilt inside me. I think I finally found the reason why Wizardmon risked his life for Kari and me, apart for the reason for protecting, he wanted me to have real friends, and he would be the one here, living with guilt like me. He probably would have more guilt than me.

And who knows, I may only have eight lives left since Patamon made my butt hurt that much.

* * *

Author's Note: Since I did not feel like putting a disclaimer before, I will do one right now: I don't own Digimon. And now I hope you enjoy this slightly confusing fan fiction (I hope it isn't as confusing as I thought it was). It's kind of a pairing-friendship-thing... so if you don't the pair (well, it isn't too shipping/pairingish), you can be a person that likes the friendship-thing (It doesn't show to much of the friendship, though). 


End file.
